1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pedal steel guitars, and more particularly to an improved pitch-changing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pedal steel guitar is a stringed instrument often having one or two necks, each normally utilizing from eight to fourteen strings. A pitch-changing mechanism or "changer" is actuated by a pedal or lever and used to raise and/or lower the pitch of the selected strings to achieve new chords and sounds. Each string is adjusted to a set pitch or open tuning, and changers can increase or decrease the tension on the selected strings, resulting in an alteration of pitch.
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 depict a typical pitch-changing device employed in pedal steel guitars. FIG. 1 depicts a wrap around design in an all-pull pedal steel guitar showing the placement of the string, tension control lever, pitch raising and lowering levers, pull rods, return spring, and return stop. During operation as shown in FIG. 2, in raising the pitch of the string, a foot or knee activated pedal pulls a pull rod connected to a tuning nut which engages the pitch raising lever creating more tension on the string and thus raising the pitch of the selected string. After the pedal is released, the string tension brings the raising lever to return to the resting, neutral position by resting against a fixed return plate as depicted in FIG. 1. FIG. 3 shows a pull rod activating a lowering lever activated so that the raising lever behind may be shown in the resting, neutral position. A typical pedal steel guitar is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,214, herein incorporated by reference.
After the pedal is released, the return spring causes the lowering lever to return to the resting, neutral position against the fixed return plate as depicted in FIG. 1.
Existing pitch-changers tend to require excessive and unnecessary movement to change string tension and also tend to return to the open, or "at rest" pitch imperfectly. Existing pitch changers have also suffered from excessive friction between the levers when changing tension on the strings.
To a large degree, the tonal quality of guitars is determined by the transmission of the string energy through the guitar. This includes transmission of energy through the various components of the guitar including the endplates, pitch changer, levers, keyheads, return stops, cabinet, etc.